Unity
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: There's so much they still need to tell one another, so much they still need to say and do, so many emotions they still need to convey. But it's all right. Because team RWBY is back together.


**I wrote this story back in January or so, right as vol5 was ending, and it's just been waiting its turn for posting (as is true with most of my fics). I know by now I've written a dozen volume-5-ending or post-ending fics already but this one is a bit different (I swear).**

 **I try to give attention to each girl in relation to the other three, including things I would LOVE to see in Vol6's premiere or just some post-Vol5 episode of some sort, but I'm just about certain RT isn't going to give us anything of the sort.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Unity

It was almost surreal to find themselves in a moment without fighting.

After all they've been through, it seemed like a battle was constantly surrounding them at all times and in all places, even when they were asleep.

There was always something. If not the distant sound of blasting gunshots and scraping metal, then it was the scent of gunpowder and blood, or the images of friends – of each other – lying motionless.

The battles they fought were never-ending, even when they weren't physical. Especially within the past six months.

Because being separated had been more nerve-wracking, more anxiety-inducing, and more terrifying than any Grimm battle or skirmish with thieves or face-off against wicked Maidens.

Because being apart - and in some cases entirely alone - without any way of knowing how the others were fairing or if they were even still alive, had been like walking a tight rope with their eyes closed.

Constant fear. A prickling sensation of unease stabbing at every inch of their bodies, at all times.

Relentless, sickening, crippling nausea.

And even the slightest mis-step could send any of them over at any time.

For six months.

Six months they'd lived in that state of uncertainty, always with one foot on the rope and the other dangling, precariously inviting disaster far greater than any calamity they'd ever suffered through before.

But now...

 _Now_...

It all vanishes.

It finally feels like they can stand with both feet on solid ground once again.

Or rather kneel. Because none of them can find the strength to get up just yet.

The four of them cling to one another's backs, heads bowed close together as tears drip down one by one into each other's laps.

Six months had felt like double as many years. Since they've been able to feel whole again.

Only now, when they can all feel one another next to themselves, hear their voices choked with sobs of relief, see their smiles with their own two eyes.

Only now are they finally complete once again.

And after all the months spent apart that had dragged on torturously, it seems they're finally being compensated.

Their moment together now extends, and no one interrupts them.

For Ruby, if it weren't for the fact that she'd been so exhausted to the point of collapse just a moment earlier, she would be throwing herself forward at all of them right now and bowling them over into a massive group hug. Her body is still sore from all the fighting, and there's a dull throbbing behind her eyes that she still can't quite explain.

But the feeling of Weiss' hand on her back, the feeling of Yang's warmth at her side, and the knowledge that she will see Blake if she lifts her head, provide a comfort she'd been lacking for some time now. She cries the loudest of the four of them, unable to hold back the childish little blubbers.

For Weiss, she's feeling equally as desperate for contact, to pull them all close to herself one by one, and then altogether after so many months of frigid isolation.

She'd been in much greater pain earlier from what she can recall, but since Jaune had replenished her aura the majority of it had ebbed away. Though of course there was still a stinging pain in her right side that was flaring up every other breath or so.

But the pain was second to the relief and the joy of feeling Blake's arm around her shoulders, of knowing Ruby was all right on her other side, and of her forehead brushing softly against Yang's.

She cries more softly than her partner does, though it's still a bit louder than she might've been used to. But here, with them, she doesn't care about keeping things hidden. And for once she isn't afraid of letting her true emotions come through.

For Blake, she's still nervous in spite of their acceptance of her, their willingness to welcome her back quite literally with open arms, even after she'd ran and abandoned them back at Beacon. She knows whatever scrapes and bruises she'd sustained thus far throughout her journey are nothing compared to theirs, but of all things her mind suffers the greatest burden.

Because she still isn't sure if she deserves them, isn't sure if her being here with them will make them stronger or just paint Adam's target more brightly onto their backs. She wants to believe she deserves to be here.

And with Yang's arm clutching her back, Weiss' fingers holding onto her other side, and Ruby's hiccups popping over her ears, Blake starts to believe she does deserve them.

She cries more quietly than Weiss, trying to bite back most of the sobs, wanting to be strong for them like they've always been for her.

For Yang, it all feels like a dream. It had started off as a nightmare, six months of it, but all within the past few minutes it had shifted into something kinder, something with more light and love and warmth. She feels no pain in her right elbow from where her arm should be, and the soreness from her previous fights are barely noticeable.

It's her heart that hurts the most. And for the longest time it had been for the wrong reasons. Because she'd felt like a burden – incomplete. Because she'd been abandoned once again by some of the people she'd held dearest, and she still couldn't comprehend _why_.

But for the first time in her life, someone had finally come back.

As if Blake's hand on her shoulder wasn't enough proof, she also had Ruby's fingers curling into her hair and the sounds of Weiss' whimpers right in front of her. She cries softest of all, but for the first time in her life the ache in her heart doesn't hurt.

It feels like its swelling for good reasons now. For joy and relief and love. It feels like it's soaring.

And it's simply a matter of the four of them coming to terms with everything, understanding that all that had transpired within the past six months had brought them all here together today. Fate had led them back to one another, and if not fate, then they'd defied it and whatever other forces had tried to keep them apart, and they'd done it themselves.

And that's proof enough that they all deserve to be here, right here, right now – together.

They won't let go again.

It's even difficult to let go right now. But a soft, prompting grunt from Qrow has the four of them looking up with tears still in their eyes. And they all finally seem to remember exactly where they are and what is happening.

Outside, there are still dozens of air ships and flashing lights and police officers calling out orders and rushing about. There's a call inside the building inviting their allies to receive medical attention after the fight.

Blake's parents are speaking to some officers while Ilia and Sun have hurried inside to where Jaune is supporting Nora on one side and Ren on the other. After a quick greeting and a few wheezing jokes, the five of them get situated and begin helping one another hobble towards the medics. Qrow has Oscar on his back, giving the girls one last nod before staggering after the others.

And in spite of the moments they've just been able to relish in each others' presence, they need another one.

A moment to collect their thoughts and bearings. A moment to wipe the tears and look around, to meet the eyes of each of their teammates to further confirm this reality.

There's still so much they need to talk about, so much they need to do...

But there's a mutual understanding that all of that can come a little later. For now, they need to be able to take the next step in their journey, which is one of recovery.

Being the least injured of the four, Blake supports Yang first, slowly helping her partner to her feet. Yang shakes her head, ducking her face into her shoulder to clear it as she clings to Blake. She turns her face, and when their eyes meet it's just as frightening and wonderful as the first time. There's still a lot they need to discuss, but for now they're just glad to be together again.

Blake's ears flick in inquiry, unsure of what she should do. But Yang simply gives her a smile to ease her troubled thoughts. She slips away from Blake for the moment, only to cross the room to collect her prosthetic. As she squats down to reconnect it, Blake turns back to look down at the others.

Ruby and Weiss are both struggling to get up. Ruby had been the only one of them to collapse, and for good reason. She can't feel her legs, and it feels as though most of the strength has left her body; be it from exhaustion or relief or both, she isn't quite sure. But it's probably both.

And Weiss can't manage to get up either. She's shaking too violently to find her balance. Not because she's in pain from her own dire injuries, but because she'd been so terrified to watch her partner suddenly drop to her knees without warning.

Her heart had stopped and caught in her throat for several seconds at the time, terrified beyond words until Ruby had reassured her. Most of that fear had melted into relief by now, but it still resulted in her legs wobbling so badly she couldn't even use them.

Weiss hadn't let go of her partner since she'd collapsed, and she isn't about to let go of her now. She keeps one hand on Ruby's back and the other on her wrist, gently trying to urge her up. But all they can manage is a collective crouch and nothing more.

Blake drops down beside them once again, eyes flashing over the blood on Weiss' side.

"Here. Let me help."

Weiss is clearly reluctant to have to let go of Ruby, but realizes it's necessary for everyone'e sake. And as soon as she rests her right arm across Blake's shoulder and feels her support in turn, it only adds to the relief.

Weiss has already become a bit breathless simply from trying to stand, but her eyes are clear and her smile remains.

"Thank you."

"No need."

Blake ensures she has a firm grip on Weiss' back, but before she urges them to try again, Yang makes her way over. She crouches down on Ruby's other side and curls her right arm around her little sister, leaning down to give her forehead a quick kiss.

"Easy, sis. Just lean onto me, okay?"

With Yang holding her up on one side and Weiss on the other, and with Blake supporting Weiss' other side, they finally manage to shift their weight just right and help each other stand.

Ruby sways first, and in her desperation to try and steady her, Weiss ends up staggering too. Yang quickly catches her little sister while Blake steadies Weiss, and Ruby and Weiss still never let go of each other either.

For a moment they all simply stand there, leaning on each other and being leaned on, supporting and being supported, as any team should be. They catch their breath, find their strength, and when they're ready they move forward.

Step by step, bit by bit. Never going more quickly than any one of them can handle.

In this manner they cross the room until the cool nighttime air breezes over them and they step outside.

The last of the captive White Fang members are being cuffed and guided into the ships. Ghira, Sun, and Ilia are gathering up the army of Faunus who had come here with Blake today, and Qrow is taking Oscar and their relic onto a nearby air ship.

For a moment the four girls take everything in. It all really clicks in that moment. That what they'd been trying to accomplish separately had been major enough, but combined with the other feats they'd managed collectively...

They'd _saved_ Haven. Where they'd failed at Beacon, where they'd been unprepared and frightened, where they'd lost so much, and so many friends...

But they'd succeeded here. They hadn't let anyone in Haven suffer that same fear or those same losses. They'd prevented so much pain and terror.

And that finally sinks in now as they stand there, observing the criminals being taken away without a struggle, their friends and family sobbing with relief nearby. Of all the people who could've died here today, they'd only lost two. And they weren't people Ruby and her team needed to grieve too strongly over.

They came to the mutual decision that they should follow Qrow onto that ship, so the four of them begin limping that way together. That's when Blake's ears flick at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Blake!" Kali hurries over to them, her eyes firm. "All of you, follow me. They'll take you on another ship that will follow his." She nodded to Qrow. "You've all done exceptionally well. Now all of you need to be treated." She puts her arm around her daughter and guides her toward the ship that is waiting for them.

In turn, Blake guides Weiss, who leads Ruby, and Yang keeps pace beside her sister.

It isn't a far walk to the ship, but a minute later after they've stumbled on-board, it's all they can do to stay on their feet. Kali calls out to a few people, and there's a little rushing around as the medics prepare themselves.

But first someone comes by with a small basket of bread and bottles of water. The food is distributed to each of the girls and everyone else who had fought here tonight. Though the four of them can't exactly hold onto their food right now, so they leave the basket and bottles on the floor as they try to situate themselves and one another.

When Kali turns back to them she starts looking them all over.

"Now then, are any of you injured?" She's barely gotten the final word out of her mouth when she spots the blood on Weiss' dress. "You. Please come with me."

When Weiss realizes she's the one being addressed she tenses up.

"B-But-"

"Blake, please help her," Kali requests, waving her daughter over. Blake gives a nod, then turns to the heiress expectantly. Weiss still doesn't budge, and it takes Blake a moment to comprehend why.

It's more confusion than anything else. Weiss hadn't expected to be fussed over, especially not by the Faunus. Considering her family name and what her father had done to them all these years. But to find that Blake's mother isn't treating her – a Schnee – any differently than she'd treat anyone else fills Weiss with a sense of ease.

But she doesn't move yet. Not until she's certain Ruby is all right. They are still clinging to one another softly, and Weiss is reluctant to let go.

"Ruby?"

Her partner offers a tired smile.

"I'm okay, Weiss. You should go."

"You should," Yang agrees. Her eyes are serious, but her tone is soft. "Don't worry. I've got Ruby."

Being she'd been the only one to actually see what had happened to Weiss, Yang is firm with her answer and her insistence to have her get treated.

Weiss looks them all over once more before ultimately turning back to Kali. She dips her head rather shyly before slipping away from Ruby. Blake helps guide her to where the medics are waiting, and from there her mother dismisses her for the time being.

But Blake hesitates, watching as the nurses take Weiss over onto a small padded bed. She doesn't want to leave her again.

"But, Mom-"

"It's all right, dear. She'll be right here." Her calm eyes, her reassuring voice, and her gentle embrace soothe Blake. She fervently returnes her mother's embrace and holds on for a moment.

"Where's Dad?"

"He's still talking. Negotiating and all that. He'll follow us on another ship. But for now we'll be taking off to get you and your friends somewhere safe." She eases back, resting both hands on her daughter's shoulders. She smiles so warmly at her, her eyes sparkling with pride. "I am so proud of you, Blake. All of this was possible because of you. There are going to be big changes in the White Fang starting today, and it's all thanks to you."

"Not all of it," Blake smiles. "It's thanks to all of _us_. To you and Dad, Sun and Ilia. And to them..." Her eyes wander back over to where Ruby and Yang have taken seats on a bench together.

Kali hears the longing in her daughter's voice.

"Go, Blake. They've been waiting for you too, you know." She leaves her daughter with a small kiss, then walks off to start talking with other people. Blake watches her go, her heart soaring with relief.

Just then the doors of their ship close and everything rumbles to life as they prepare to take off. Blake cast one last glance back toward Weiss. She'd been laid down onto the bed and has several nurses standing around her.

Blake wants to go to her, but she doesn't want to get in the way. Instead she turns back to Ruby and Yang.

They're sitting together, with Ruby leaning heavily on her big sister. Another nurse has paused to talk to them to see if they are in need of any medical attention. Yang assures her she's fine and insists she look Ruby over instead. But Ruby sits up straight and puffs out her chest.

"I'm okay. Just... really tired."

The nurse accepts the answer, but orders them both to eat and drink before she leaves them.

They're all too eager. Yang breaks up the loaf of bread from the basket and hands Ruby the larger piece. And Ruby can't stop herself from wolfing half it down all at once. Yang takes a much slower bite and nudges her shoulder.

"Hey, slow down. I don't wanna have to call that nurse back cuz you start choking."

"Oh, yeah."

Yang actually chuckles as she swallows her bite, then leans over to rest her head against Ruby's. She closes her eyes and lets out a long sigh.

"You did it, sis."

Ruby pauses before taking another bite of her bread, her voice rising a pitch in shock.

"Me? Yang, I didn't do anything! _You're_ the one who got us the relic." She puts down her food so she can turn sideways and wrap her arms tightly around her big sister. "You saved the day, Yang. You've always been my hero, but today you were _everyone's_."

Even though her eyes are closed, Yang feels a rush of emotion stirring behind them. She braces her arm more firmly across Ruby's back, the pulls her in closer, resting her chin atop her head.

Ruby nestles into her shoulder and closes her eyes as well. Yang's scent and her warmth wash over her, and all the fighting and fear vanish like bad dreams.

They only part a moment later, when both their stomachs rumble in unison. They chuckle, easing apart, but still keeping close.

That's when they both catch sight of Blake making her way over slowly. Her ears perk up when she is noticed and she makes quick work of reaching them now.

Her eyes ask a silent question. Yang's eyes answer.

The blonde moves herself over a bit, making plenty of room on the bench next to her. Blake's heart is racing as she accepts the invitation and sits down beside her partner.

Thankfully the silence doesn't linger. Ruby is already reaching for more of the bread to hand to her.

"Here. We're under strict orders to eat."

"Thanks."

Blake accepts the bread from her leader and takes a bite. Her shoulder brushes Yang's, but she isn't sure if she should allow herself to lean. Yang had accepted her back. But Blake still hadn't accepted that fact.

She's snapped out of her thoughts when Yang hands her a bottle of water.

"How's Weiss?"

Blake is grateful to have an excuse to talk.

"They're treating her now." She pauses, looking down into the bottle of water before lifting her gaze to Ruby. "What... happened to her...?"

Ruby bites her lip, her eyebrows furrowing, telling Blake she doesn't know the answer. They both look to Yang instead.

She lets out a long breath as the images come back to her. When she manages to speak, her voice is almost a growl.

"It was Cinder. She... She used this spear... It looked just like Pyrrha's..."

Ruby and Blake are stunned into a horrified silence. Their stomachs that had been pleasantly full are now beginning to twist.

Ruby swallows, and her voice comes out in a whisper.

"A... _spear_...?"

"What..." Blake shakes her head, utterly incredulous. Her eyes flash from Yang back down to Ruby. "Didn't I ask if you two were hurt? Didn't she say _no?_ "

"I gotta go be with her-" Ruby chokes, putting everything aside as she pushes herself to her feet. But Yang reaches out to hold onto her cloak.

"Ruby, wait. Don't push yourself. Jaune replenished her aura."

"I-I know, b-but..." Ruby's eyes are brimming with tears again now. "Y-Yang, I-I just... I gotta-"

"All right." Yang lets go of her little sister's cloak. "All right. Just take it easy, okay?"

Ruby wipes her arm over her face and nods. She turns back around to give Yang and Blake each a big hug, then darts off to where the nurses are treating her partner.

Blake and Yang watch her go until they see her reach Weiss' bed and sit on a chair beside her.

Then Blake feels her stomach starting to gnarl up on itself again. Her heart starts pounding again and her ears swivel nervously. To be alone with Yang now after all this time, after all she'd done...

She needs to say something. She has a million things she needs to tell her, but it's impossible to decide which to start with.

And Yang is equally as conflicted. Her chest feels tight, and when she balls her hands into fists on her knees they quiver.

She's had months to think about Blake, and to try not to think about her. But in the end, she'd thought about her a dozen times more than she hadn't.

She has a lot she wants – needs – to say as well, to Blake and only to Blake.

In the beginning, they had started as words of anger, disbelief. Then it'd been more distraught things, questions, guilt. Only recently, after she'd had her talk alone with Weiss, had all of those things turned into something warmer, something more tender and calm.

Those are the things that surface now. Not the anger and guilt of being abandoned, but the relief of being returned to. Not the pain of losing something precious, but the joy of getting it back.

She feels the smile curling on her lips, slowly but surely.

But before she can turn to her partner and think of where to start, there's a gasp from Blake. Yang snaps her head around to look at her, finding Blake hunched forward with her face in her hands, sobbing. Alarm shoots through Yang, her eyes wide as she debates calling for a nurse.

"Blake? Blake, a-are you okay-?" She puts an arm around Blake's back, trying to coax her to sit up again. "Blake? What's wrong?"

And Blake can only shake her head, refusing to show her face. She sobs again, and her voice tumbles out with it.

"I'm... _I'm so sorry._.."

Of all the things she's been needing to say to Yang, this is the most important. And it means a lot more than just that.

When Yang can calm down in knowing Blake isn't crying because she's wounded somewhere, she understands. There's a lot more to an apology than just the apology itself. Especially Blake's. For her "I'm sorry" said a lot of other things.

It says that she'd never _wanted_ to leave her. That she'd just been too scared and had truthfully seen no other options at the time.

It says she'd been suffering the same pain Yang has been suffering all these months.

It says how guilty she felt, how that guilt has been eating away at her all this time.

It says how scared she'd been to see her again, scared she might be rejected.

And Yang hates – absolutely hates – to recall there'd once been a time six months earlier when she would've refused Blake if she'd come to her then. She'd been so angry, felt so helpless and broken, but it hadn't been at Blake. Blake had just been her scapegoat.

Yang knew it was her own fault. She'd charged in and taken Adam's bait.

But she'd do it again and lose her other arm or her legs if it meant she could save her one more time.

Blake's apology says all of these things in three words.

But it also says one more thing.

It says just how deeply she cares, how much she loves Yang. Unlike everyone else who had left Yang, Blake loved her enough to _come back._

And she understands that now.

Even though Blake only manages to choke out those three words, Yang understands everything else she'd been wanting to say.

Slowly, Yang eases her partner back and herself forward. She wraps both arms around her and doesn't let go.

And she feels Blake jolt, knows she's surprised and scared and unsure if she deserves this. So Yang promises her she does.

"I'm sorry, too..."

And everything she'd just received from Blake, Yang gives right back to her.

Blake breaks out into a soft wail, finally shattering after all these months without her. Her fingers curl into Yang's back and hair as she buries her face into her shoulder.

She can't speak anymore. After all this time of planning out the millions of things she'd wanted to say, Blake can't say a single thing more.

She just cries.

Yang cries with her.

And it's so much better than crying alone.

It's comforting in the strangest of ways, a solace they'd never quite had before with one another.

But after only a moment, Yang feels her partner pushing lightly against her shoulders. Yang eases back cautiously, but doesn't let her go.

Blake is still trembling, but she has a bit more control over the sobs now at the very least. She lifts her head, though her ears are still flat and her eyes are still overflowing.

"Yang... I-"

"You don't-" Yang cuts her off gently, lowering her voice. "You don't have to say anything, Blake."

"Yes... I do." Her fingers curl into Yang's sleeves for purchase as she tries to keep herself from slumping. "I... After what happened at Beacon, I... I didn't _want_ to go. I swear I didn't. I just... I didn't know what else to _do_... Seeing you like that... and it was _my fault_ -"

"Blake, stop. Please..." Yang brushes her thumb through her partner's hair as Blake starts crying harder. Yang keeps her steady. "It wasn't. It wasn't your fault. It was his."

"But I brought him to you!" she cries. "If I hadn't been at Beacon, Adam never would have-"

"You're wrong," Yang murmurs. "I charged in without thinking. It was my own fault this happened." Her eyes travel down to her right arm briefly. "This isn't on you Blake. It never was. I'm sorry if I made it feel like it was."

She watches as more tears tumble down Blake's cheeks and she chokes back another sob. Yang sniffles too, trying to keep her voice steady.

"And from my understanding... Adam would've attacked Beacon whether you'd been there or not. Since you were, it was just a bonus for him. But he wasn't there _because_ of you, Blake." She makes sure to find Blake's eyes, makes sure she's getting through to her. "He would've attacked Beacon either way. Just like he attacked Haven. But he didn't _win_ this time, Blake. And that's thanks to you."

Blake can't hold back a small gasp, and her ears perk up a little. Her heart is still throbbing, but it doesn't hurt as much anymore. Yang's eyes are so calm in spite of the tears. They show just how many months she's been waiting to tell Blake these things. Just as long as Blake has been waiting to tell her...

"Y... Yang-" Blake chokes, unable to say anything more. She just gazes up at her with tears dripping down one after the other, her hands still clinging to her partner's arms and shoulders.

Yang is still crying too, and after a moment she can' hold Blake's gaze any longer. She lowers her eyes and exhales a long breath.

"I... I blamed you at first. For all of it. I was so angry and upset and... and then Ruby left without saying a word... And I was alone..." She utters a small curse as she's forced to bring a hand to her mouth, away from Blake. She wipes her mouth and bites her lip, trying to get her bearings again.

Blake waits in weighted silence. Yang knows she'd waited long enough. They both have. She quickly draws in another breath and goes on.

"I blamed you... but I shouldn't have. And I blamed myself, but I shouldn't have... I didn't understand _why_ you'd left. I just couldn't see things through your eyes. I should've tried to sooner..."

She shakes her head slowly, hair falling down over the front of her shoulder. She feels Blake's fingers curl a little tighter, quietly pleading. At last, Yang lifts her head and finds her eyes once more.

"So I'm sorry too, Blake. I should've... been a better partner. A better friend-"

She's barely finished the word before Blake throws her arms around her all over again.

"You don't-" She sobs again into Yang's hair, her body quivering with little jolts. "You don't... have to be better, Yang. You're fine just as you are... I wouldn't want you any other way..."

Yang feels a rush of emotion rise up inside her. Blake is shaking against her and Yang doesn't waste a second before locking both arms around her partner's back. She closes her eyes and lets out a deep sigh, pulling Blake as close as possible.

"Thank you..."

She hears Blake whimper and feels her nod in response.

Yang feels a smile gradually coming back to her lips now as the tears slow.

But even after they've stopped she doesn't let go of Blake.

And Blake doesn't let go of her either.

.

Across the room, Ruby has just finished persuading the nurses to let her through. When she finally catches sight of Weiss again, it feels like it's been another month since she'd last seen her.

The knowledge of what she'd just found out about Weiss' injuries makes Ruby all the more desperate to be with her again. She blurts her name as she finally reaches her bedside.

"Weiss-!"

Her partner is sitting up on her own now as the nurses let her be. The blood stains have been cleaned from her dress, though the holes in the fabric reveal tight bandages underneath.

Weiss hadn't been expecting Ruby to be there, so the sound of her voice makes the heiress jump.

"Ruby!"

But just because she hadn't been expecting her doesn't mean she isn't ready to welcome her.

Weiss doesn't even need to think. Opening her arms just comes so naturally to her now and ever since she'd reunited with her teammates.

Ruby sobs with relief and throws herself softly into Weiss' waiting arms, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling herself as close as possible. She squeezes her partner's back tightly for a moment before she realizes her arm is pressing directly up against her side. With a gasp Ruby pulls away, far too quickly for Weiss' liking.

"S-Sorry!" Ruby cries. "D-Does it hurt?"

"What? No." Weiss' arms are still halfway outstretched. "Ruby, I'm fine."

"Fine-" she blubbers. "Weiss... Y-Yang told me... she told me what happened to you... Wh-Why didn't you say anything?"

"I..." Weiss' shoulders slump a little and her arms fall into her lap. "Ruby, there wasn't really ample time for that. After Jaune replenished my aura, I was fine."

"But you weren't _before_ that!" Ruby wails. "Y-You... You were... you were hurt that badly... a-and I wasn't even able to do anything to help..."

"You were hurt too, Ruby."

"But not like _that!_ " Ruby bursts into tears all over again, covering her face with both hands as she slumps forward.

She just can't stop picturing it. Weiss run through with a spear. Collapsing. Bleeding. _Dying_...

She'd seen it before with Pyrrha, and that had broken her.

But this... this was _Weiss_...

She feels like she might come apart piece by piece until she's shattered altogether.

Weiss sits there in stunned silence as she watches Ruby break down. She doesn't know what to do.

"Ruby... I'm sorry. I-"

"N-No..." Ruby croaks. "D-Don't be sorry!" She pulls her hands away from her face and throws them around Weiss all over again, whimpering into her shoulder. Weiss doesn't hesitate to hold her again.

"You dunce... you're not making any sense..."

Ruby doesn't say anything more for a while. She just clings to Weiss as if for dear life, reassuring herself that her partner is really all right.

And Weiss holds her together, resting both hands across her leader's back, keeping Ruby close against her chest.

"I'm all right," she whispers. "You dolt... don't cry... If you keep crying... t-then I'll..."

She doesn't finish. The tears start running down her face and seeping into Ruby's cloak. She hides her face in her partner's shoulder and weeps quietly.

As tender and emotional as this moment is, Weiss can't help but be selfish. She'd missed this – needed it – so badly, for so long.

She'd been so cold all those months. With Winter gone and Klein limited in what he could do, and everyone else against her, Weiss had been so terribly lonely. She doesn't ever want to let Ruby or either of the others go again. She _won't_...

She hasn't even realized how hard she's been holding onto her partner. Not in a way that hurts, but in a way that definitely gets Ruby's attention. By the time she's composed herself enough to try and ease back, she finds Weiss won't let her. Her partner is still crying, still gasping, still shaking so hard...

Ruby feels uneasy.

"W... Weiss...?" Fearing she's suffering from some ailment brought upon by her injury, Ruby's voice becomes thick with concern. "Weiss? A-Are you okay?" The panic flares up, and she's prepared to call out for assistance.

But before she can she hears Weiss' reply.

"Don't go..."

Ruby turns back to her partner, hugging her shoulders gently.

"Weiss?"

"Please... don't leave me, Ruby... I... I don't want to be alone again..."

And Ruby finally understands. All those months, the rest of them had had someone else with them. Blake had had Sun, Yang had had Tai, and Ruby herself had had Qrow and Jaune's team.

But Weiss...

Weiss hadn't had _anyone_.

Or rather, there had been people in her life, but none of them had been on her side.

No one whose arms Weiss could've found solace or security in. She'd always been alone.

Ruby _knew_ that. Weiss had been alone for the majority of her life, with only her elder sister to support her, but even she hadn't been able to be there for Weiss all the time.

And now Weiss finally has her team back. The people she loves with all her heart, so deeply she'd put her life on the line for them without a second thought.

She needs this.

And Ruby is more than willing to give it.

So she makes sure to hug her as tightly as possible, letting Weiss feel her closeness, her warmth. Shivers still rake Weiss' body from all the crying, but as Ruby continues to stay with her the spasms gradually dwindle. Ruby presses herself close, and Weiss' heart thrums up against her chest.

"I'm here," she murmurs. "I won't go, Weiss. I won't leave you anymore. Promise..."

Weiss can only nod in response, and refuses to let her go.

Ruby looses track of time before Weiss' grip on her finally slackens. She eases herself back, still keeping her hands on Weiss' sides to ensure she won't sway.

Weiss is breathless from crying, her bangs sticking to her cheeks because of the tears. Ruby picks up her cloak and gently brushes it across her partner's face, then drapes it across her back. Weiss leans into her, sighing as she finally gets ahold of herself as best she can manage.

Ruby gently rubs her back and side, and when Weiss rests her head on her shoulder, Ruby softly lays hers against Weiss'. Ruby's free hand finds Weiss' in her lap and she holds onto it gingerly.

They rest there together for a few moments longer, until Ruby hears the unmistakable rumble of her partner's stomach.

"Oh- Oh my gosh, Weiss you gotta _eat_ something! I-I'll go get you food right now!" Ruby makes a move to slip off the bed, and Weiss instantly misses her presence.

"It's no rush," she insists.

"No! You've gotta have something to drink especially!"

Ruby is so focused with her task she doesn't think about how quickly she's leaving until she's already halfway gone. Her hand is still in Weiss', and she can feel her partner still holding on firmly.

Ruby stops herself and turns back. Weiss is looking up at her with nervous eyes. Ruby takes a breath and gently curls their pinky fingers together.

"I'm not going anywhere, Weiss. Promise."

And Weiss finally lets out a breath too. A small smile forms on her lips and she lets go of her leader's hand.

"You'd better not."

"I won't."

To prove it, Ruby leans down and hugs her one more time. Weiss isn't shaking anymore. When she lets Ruby go it's with a smile. Ruby reflects it before scurrying back across the ship.

She finds Blake and Yang parting from a tearful embrace of their own just then and hurries over to them. But they're both smiling now, and it eases Ruby's nerves.

When they notice her they both look up.

"Ruby."

"How's Weiss?"

Ruby lets out another sigh.

"She's okay. But she hasn't eaten yet. I came to get her some food." She reaches for the untouched bread and unopened water bottle on the floor. But before she can run off again, Yang puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go," she offers.

And for a second Ruby wants to protest, insist that she'd promised Weiss.

But then she remembers that Yang was the only one of them who'd actually _seen_ Weiss get hurt. She probably needs to see her all right now, for her own sake.

So Ruby hands over the food and water to her sister.

"Okay."

Yang nods as she stands, letting her little sister take her seat. And she casts Blake a soft smile as well to let her know all is well between them. Blake's heart trembles as she lets out a hefty sigh of relief.

As Yang heads off, Ruby takes her place beside Blake, making a tired whimpering sound. Blake turns to her quietly, her voice much calmer now.

"You said it yourself. Weiss is fine. What about you, Ruby?"

"Huh?" She looks up in surprise. "I'm fine, I'm totally fine! Um..." Her eyes flick nervously down into her lap before slowly making their way back to find Blake's. "Um... A-Are you-? I-I mean, you and Yang-" She flounders, unsure of how to ask it.

But Blake understands. She inches closer, reaching out to hold onto Ruby's hands.

"We're fine now, Ruby."

Her leader gasps softly, hopefully.

"R-Really?"

"Really."

"Oh, thank goodness-"

The relief is too much, and Ruby ends up throwing her arms around Blake too. She's cried herself dry by now though, so all she can do is sigh in relief over and over again.

Blake squeezes her back, happy to have her close. She can't recall the last time she'd hugged any of her teammates in full, but Ruby in particular. She feels weak and strong at the same time with Ruby here in her arms.

A moment later they pull apart, but their hands stay together.

"So..." Blake begins. "What brought you three to Haven?"

"I could ask you the same thing! But you asked first so I'll go..."

So Ruby goes first, explaining to Blake how she'd traveled with Jaune and the others for months, and how a few days ago Yang and Weiss had quite literally appeared out of thin air.

When it was Blake's turn, she told Ruby about how Sun had come with her to Menagerie, about Ilia and Adam and the White Fang.

And they piece together the puzzle of how they'd all ended up at Haven together. Somehow.

.

Across the ship, Yang reaches Weiss, smiling casually as she hands her the bread and water.

"Hey. Figured I'd let Ruby and Blake catch up."

Weiss nods gratefully and accepts the food, but she drinks the water first and foremost. After all the energy she's exerted and tears she's cried, Yang can't blame her. She sits down on the edge of the bed and clears her throat.

"And I wanted to check on you. See how you're doing..." Her eyes stray down to the cut in Weiss' dress, glad to see the blood is gone, but still noticing the bandages.

Weiss rolls her eyes and caps her water before putting it aside.

"I already had this conversation with your sister. I'm fine, Yang. Really. But what about _you?_ "

"Huh...?"

Weiss reaches out and rests her hand on Yang's arm.

"I mean in the vault... With your mother..."

She'd been there in the camp with Yang. She knows a bit more about Raven's and Yang's relationship than the others do. And she also knows Yang hasn't breathed a word about what had happened in the vault to anyone yet, save for the bare minimum to Qrow.

As Weiss inquires now, Yang breathes slowly. She should've known Weiss would put her first, after all.

"Fine. I'll talk. But you have to eat first."

Weiss accepts the bargain and takes a bite of her bread, though her free hand slides down Yang's arm to find her hand. She threads her fingers through the prosthetic ones, and in spite of the metal Yang can feel the contact, if only slightly. She squeezes back carefully and keeps to her part of the bargain.

"My mother... murdered the previous Spring Maiden. Said it was a mercy killing. But she just wanted the powers for herself, so she could run and hide more easily..."

Weiss can barely swallow. She puts the food down and reaches for Yang with her other hand as well. Without a word she pulls the blonde into a soft embrace, cradling the back of her head. Yang curls her arms around the heiress softly and continues.

"She ran. I told her I'd take the relic. That we'd face Salem so she wouldn't have to. So she ran away. That's all."

She can't say any more. The little sobs start to work their way up again anyway, and she hides her face in Weiss' shoulder.

Weiss feels guilty for having asked, but at the same time she's glad she could allow Yang to share this with someone. Gently, she brushes her cheek against the side of Yang's head.

"I'm sorry..."

She holds Yang as she cries for a moment, bitter tears for the mother who'd left her twice now. Weiss can't stop a few of her own tears from slipping free too. She'd never been that close to her own mother, especially after she'd started drinking. So she feels she can almost relate in some ways.

She waits for as long as Yang needs her to, providing comfort for the girl whose always felt she was responsible for everyone else.

By the time Yang finally pulls herself back, the tears have stopped, and she attempts to crack a smile.

"Thanks, Weiss. I mean it."

"Of course."

Weiss lets her go, and Yang sits with her as she eats the rest of her food. When she's finished, the heiress waves over a nurse and speaks with her for a moment before she is ultimately granted permission to move around freely.

Weiss slides her legs over the side of the bed and Yang helps her up, having the girl sling an arm around her shoulders for guidance. She waits until Weiss has found her equilibrium on her own two feet, but even then doesn't let go.

Slowly, they make their way back to the bench where Blake and Ruby have already spotted them. They both stand to help ease their partners down before all four of them sit together beside one another.

They hug and sniffle and smile until their flight is over.

When they land, it's a matter of getting up once again as Blake's mother finds them and informs them they've arrived at a safe house with Qrow, Oscar, and Jaune's team waiting for them.

Everyone has been treated, and the authorities are giving them plenty of rations, clothing, and contact information that will allow them all to recover for at least a few days before they'll have to set out to their next destination. They don't even know where that might be, but they're certain they'll find out soon enough.

But for now, the four girls help one another off the air ship and head toward the little safe house on the edge of the woods where their allies are waiting for them.

. . .

Blake had said goodbye to her parents and to Ilia, who had gone back to Menagerie with the Faunus. Sun had opted to stay with the group, declaring he'd help them "take out Salem" even if it cost him his good looks.

The safe house has two floors and two bedrooms complete with several small beds each. Sun Jaune Ren and Nora take one room while Ruby and her team take the other. Qrow and Oscar choose couches in the living room below.

The process of getting everyone situated and into fresh clothes for sleeping takes almost an hour, and by the time they've all stumbled to their rooms, the broken moon is high in the sky.

Team RWBY takes one look at the neat little room they'd been provided and all share looks with one another, remembering their old dorm room with the lopsided bunk beds.

Although they can't exactly stack the beds here, they decide to do the next best thing.

They push them all together to form one massive four-person bed, loosening all of the blankets so they can be easily and comfortably adjusted.

They turn off the lights, but leave the window open so the faint beams of silver moonlight can slip through.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, I've posted all those fics I wrote months and months ago. I'm all caught up! Hope you enjoyed this. I wanted to try and give each girl a bit of alone time with each of the others~ Vol6 please...**

 **Please review!**


End file.
